


tis the damn season

by Endymion (yourlocalwordsdealer)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, This is set in England because I don't know how American schools work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwordsdealer/pseuds/Endymion
Summary: When Adora accidentally tells Glimmer she's bringing a girlfriend to her old school friend's Christmas party, her roommate Catra offers to step in.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	1. you can call me "babe" for the weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift brought out a new album and I sort of lost my mind. This will be a slowburn fic that I'll finish by Christmas, lots of fluff, very little angst. Enjoy!
> 
> -EDIT 19/01/21-  
> Online school is kicking my ass!! I'll complete this at some point but I am so sorry about the unannounced hiatus.

Adora had a problem. She'd just got off the phone with her best friend Glimmer (not a problem in itself) who was holding a Christmas party back in their old hometown, where she and her boyfriend Bow had bought a house. Most of their old school friends were coming; Perfuma, Scorpia, Frosta, Mermista, Seahawk, even Double Trouble was scheduled to make an appearance, although nobody quite knows when. It would be quite the Christmas party, a beautiful gathering of some of Adora's favourite people since they split ways three, some even five, years ago. Unfortunately, Adora couldn't go.

Glimmer had asked if Adora wanted to bring a plus one and Adora had said that she was bringing her girlfriend from university. That would be a brilliant prospect, a nice way to bond with said girlfriend by staying a few nights with some of her old friends. It would be all of those things and more, if Adora actually had a university girlfriend. 

'Dumb, dumb, dumb!' She cursed as she paced around her room, her phone now abandoned on her bed. A low voice came from her doorway.

'Hey Adora.' Her roommate purred, a lean and dangerous looking woman with chocolate hair, light brown skin and an alternative taste in fashion. Catra was the bane of Adora's existence. 'What have you done this time?'

'I told an old school friend I was bringing my uni girlfriend with me to her Christmas party.' 

'That sounds great Adora,' Catra said, and Adora sensed a tone of bitterness, although she couldn't quite figure out why. 'Where's the dumb part coming in?' 

'I don't have a girlfriend.' Adora groaned and threw herself down next to her phone, blowing a loose strand of blonde hair out of her face. 

'Oof.' Catra said, smugness seeping through her speech. 'That's rough.'

'I know.' Adora said. 'This could have been great, but I felt single and I messed it up.'

Catra sat down on the bed. 

'You don't usually complain about being single.' She said. 'I thought you were little miss independent.'

'I am! It's just that Glimmer has a place with her boyfriend now, and Mermista is apparently still with Seahawk, and now Scorpia and Perfuma are together!' Adora said. 'I guess I just got a bit jealous.'

'Wait no way!' Catra jumped up like a startled animal. 'You know Scorpia?' 

'Yeah I went to sixth form with her, why?'

'She went to my high school.' Catra said. 'We were best friends.'

'You could probably have come and met her again as my roommate if I wasn't such a dumbass.' Adora said regretfully. 'If I hadn't said my plus one was my imaginary girlfriend you could have joined as my roommate. As it is I'm going to have to call in sick and disapoint everyone.'

Catra got the twinkle in her eye she had before she prank called Lonnie, or put a mouse in Adora's room. 

'What are you scheming?' Adora asked. 

'You can still go and meet your school friends and I can meet up with Scorpia again!' Catra said.

'I'm sorry Catra but the shame of admitting that I made up a fake girlfriend would be too much to take.' Adora responded. 'I'm saying I'm ill.'

'What if you still went with a girlfriend?' Catra said. 

'What girlfriend Catra?' Adora asked, exasperated. 'I'm not magic.'

'Me!' Catra said, 'I'll pretend to be your girlfriend for the holiday. Afterwards, we'll say we broke up. It's the perfect crime!'

Adora considered the idea.

'Actually.' She said. 'That just might work.'

*** 

The rest of the day was spent packing, they would be staying for four days, two nights before while everyone arrived from their various haunts, the night of the party and then a day after to be together for Christmas day because the party was on Christmas Eve. They would be staying in one of Glimmer and Bow's guest rooms; Glimmer was seriously loaded. 

Between them Adora and Catra managed to produce at least three suitcases of luggage (god knows how) and that evening they found themselves sitting on Catra's bed, wondering how they'd get all that into Adora's tiny car. They leant on each other, both nursing hot chocolates in a couple of the various mugs they'd aquired throughout their time rooming together. Catra's said 'don't talk to me until I've eaten this mug' and Adora's said 'resident jock.' 

'This is going to be really weird.' Adora said.

'Only if you make it weird.' Catra replied.

'We'll have to kiss and hold hands if we want them to believe us.' Adora pointed out.

'Oh shit yeah!' Catra said. 'What if they figure out we were making it up? Neither of us could ever live it down.'

Adora looked into Catra's blue and yellow eyes and put her mug down on the bedside table. Almost instinctively, Catra did the same. 

'Maybe we should kiss.' Adora said. 'So that we don't freeze when the time comes.'

Catra nodded, then she leant forward and pressed her lips against Adora's, light and questioning. Adora moved into it, putting an awkward hand on Catra's shoulder and another on the girl's waist. They fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle.

When they pulled apart, both wished that they'd never let go.

'Okay.' Catra said, slightly dizzy. 'That should do.'


	2. cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora go Christmas shopping

Adora woke up thinking about the kiss. She wondered faintly if it had been a bad idea to arrange all of this, to deceive her friends and endanger her rooming situation. What if everything went wrong and she'd have to find somewhere new to stay? That wasn't fair on Catra. 

Suddenly Catra barged into her room, fully dressed and ready to leave. 

'How long was I asleep?' Adora asked, panicked.

'No it's fine!' Catra said. 'I just realised we need to get presents for each other.'

'Oh shit yeah.' Adora pushed aside her covers and stepped out of bed. She blearily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while Catra ran out into the hallway, her large black boots hitting the floor. It was a sound Adora had grown used to hearing in the mornings, followed by the slam of the door and the rev of a motorbike. 

She shut her bedroom door and got changed into a pair of white sweatpants, a 'Grayskull University' hoodie and her favourite jacket. It wasn't much compared to what Catra was wearing: a sleeveless top emblazoned with a band logo, dark black skinny jeans and so many chains Adora was surprised they didn't jangle as she walked. The woman always outdressed her. 

When Adora finally got downstairs she found Catra stirring a cup of coffee and waiting by the door.

'There you are! Ready to go?' Catra said. She'd covered her jacket with a large winter coat, fuzzy hood and all.

'Is that my coat?' Adora asked. 

'Well,' Catra replied and she downed the coffee in one. 'I figured I could take it, now I'm your girlfriend and all.'

Adora felt herself blush to her ears.

'Okay then, let's go.' 

***

The city had been covered in twinkling lights, giant trees, dazzling shop windows and a light powder of snow which all seemed to announce that Christmas was here. Catra seemed to glow in Adora's black coat, her bi-coloured eyes darting from display to display. 

'Where do you want to go?' Adora asked. 

Catra smiled.

'Why don't we split up? After all, it's not much of a surprise otherwise.' 

They parted ways by the big tree in the main square, agreeing to meet up again in an hour. Once the flash of Catra's hair disappeared in the crowd Adora was left alone in a stream of Christmas shoppers, looking for a present. 

Adora had never been good at shopping for others and she found herself entirely lost as she wandered a busy department store in search for something she thought Catra might like. The issue was that she didn't really know enough about Catra to know what she would like. She knew how Catra liked her coffee, she knew what time she got up every morning, she knew her favourite foods and her pet peeves but she could think of a single time Catra has mentioned something she'd like to buy.

Then, nestled between large bags of chocolates she saw a tiny box, decorated with a gold swirly pattern. She picked it up and cracked it open to reveal the prettiest little silver necklace in the shape of a heart. It was beautiful and Adora knew exactly what her gift would be.

***

She saw Catra running towards her through the crowd, slightly out of breath and shivering despite her large coat. The snow was falling thickly now, resting on their eyelashes and in their hair. To Adora's surprise Catra pulled her into a hug and buried her face in Adora's chest, her arms wrapped around her waist. 

'It's cold.' Catra said and she huddled closer as they walked back through the city, Adora thought that was strange. She had never felt warmer. 

When they finally reached their front door Catra moved away, turning the lock in the door and stepping into their apartment. Adora felt her heart sink but she didn't voice it, instead she climbed the steps to her bedroom and sat down on the floor, bringing out the gold wrapping paper she'd shoved under her bed from the week before when she'd taken part in her soccer team's Secret Santa. She was just tying the ribbon on her little package when she got a text from Glimmer.

'So,' It read. 'What's your girlfriend's name?' 

'Catra.' Adora texted back.

'Oh cool.' Glimmer replied. 'We can't wait to meet her!'

Adora set her phone down, picking up Catra's Christmas present. Maybe this party wouldn't be too bad, not with her friends there.

Catra had already piled their suitcases into the car when Adora got outside.

'Well, this should be fun.' She said and Adora smiled, climbing into the driver's side. 

'Yes, it will be.'


	3. if it's okay with you then it's okay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora arrive at the house, and there's only one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and support! It really means a lot, I'm having great fun writing this.

They pulled up outside Glimmer's that evening, after a long car journey of Adora trying to drive while Catra performed a Lady Gaga concert in the seat next to her. 

The house was beautiful, all decked out in twinkling Christmas lights and decorations. Glimmer and Bow always went all out for Christmas but this was next level, they must be really excited.

They probably saw the car pull up because the front door opened and Bow and Glimmer ran out, pulling Adora into an enthusiastic group hug.

'It's so good to see you!' Bow said, 'We've missed you a lot.'

'And you must be Adora's girlfriend.' Glimmer added, looking over at Catra. 'It's nice to meet you!'

Catra smiled and slipped her hand into Adora's, giving it a light squeeze.

'That's me.' She said. 'It's nice to meet you too.'

Then, just for good measure, Catra leant forward and kissed Adora on the cheek.

Bow looked delighted.

'You guys are so cute!' He squealed and ran back inside, 'Come on. We'll show you around.'

Adora hesitated for a second but Catra squeezed her hand again.

'Don't worry babe, I'll grab the bags.' She said and shot Adora a mischevious smile. 

'Babe?' Adora thought. Well, two could play at that game.

'Aww thanks sweetie.' She cooed and she could have sworn Catra blushed.

Catra stayed to pull their luggage out and Adora continued Bow and Glimmer's tour of the house. 

It was larger than it looked from the outside and they'd filled it with tinsel and decorations, a huge tree taking up space in the living room. 

'We have three guest rooms,' Bow explained. 'One for Seahawk and Mermista, one for Perfuma and Scorpia and one for you and Catra. Frosta is only going to drop by for the party so she doesn't need a room.'

As Glimmer opened the door to Adora and Catra's room Adora felt her heart sink. Of course there would only be one bed, Glimmer and Bow thought they were dating. She tried to look happy though. 

'You guys have done such a good job! This is so lovely!' She said as she sat down on the bed, sinking into the memory foam mattress. 

'Thank you!' Bow said and hugged her again.

Glimmer smiled, she was so in love.

'Well, we've got cookies baking so we're going to head downstairs, have fun unpacking!'

Adora waved as they left the room, dramatically lying in the warm sheets as she waited for Catra to arrive with the bags.

'You making snow angels?' Catra asked, her face coming into Adora's view as she stood over the bed. 

'No.' Adora said and sat up, nearly hitting her head with Catra's. 

'Wow careful.' Catra said and she grabbed a pillow, chucking it at Adora who caught it with a disgruntled sigh. Catra turned around to pick up the suitcase again when she felt a cushion hit her back with a soft thump. 

She spun back to face Adora and picked up a cushion off the floor, scrambling onto the bed with a yelp. Adora smirked and wacked her over the head with a pillow, sitting onto her knees so she was taller than Catra. 

Catra tackled her backwards so she was laying ontop of the blonde girl, clutching a cushion. They stopped to catch their breath, Adora's hair having fallen out of it's ponytail now resting in a halo around her head and Catra's face so close to hers that she could feel Catra's steady breaths. 

Without thinking Adora leant upwards and caught Catra's lips with hers, running a hand into Catra's dark hair. Catra allowed herself to be pulled in and they found themselves kissing in a nest of pillows and cushions, Catra's hands resting on Adora's waist. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and the two scrambled apart, they looked a mess, bags unpacked and their hair frizzy and tangled. A red blush was creeping across Adora's face. 

'The cookies are done!' Glimmer said brightly, but not without a wink in Adora's direction. 

'We weren't doing anything!' Adora blurted out but Glimmer just smiled.

'It's okay, you guys are grown adults in a relationship, whatever you do is your business.' She said and Catra and Adora exchanged glances.

'Yeah, adults in a relationship.' Catra grinned, 'That's us.' 

They climbed out of the wreckage and smoothed out their hair, following Glimmer down the stairs and into the kitchen. Adora hadn't noticed before but the whole house smelt of chocolate and cinnamon, like all the best Christmases of her childhood. Bow was sitting on their couch, holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies and flicking through Netflix.

'You guys alright?' Bow asked, picking up on the blush that was persisting on Adora's cheeks and Catra's awkward looks over to Glimmer. Glimmer chuckled. 

'Yeah, just walked in on them kissing.' She said and Bow laughed as well.

Of course it wasn't a big deal for either of them, from their perspective two girlfriends just got caught up in making out while they unpacked. It was normal, Catra and Adora however were a bit more shaken. 

'What do you guys want to watch?' Glimmer asked as she commandeered the remote from her boyfriend, nestling into his side. Adora and Catra sat down together on the other couch and turned their attention to the screen. Adora considered taking Catra's hand but she wondered if that would be okay after what had just happened. 

'Sorry about that Catra.' She whispered, trying to pretend she was kissing her fake girlfriend on the cheek.

'It's fine.' Catra whispered back, and she took the initiative, entwining her hand with Adora's. 'Just practicing right.'

'Right,' Adora said and she relaxed into Catra's embrace, watching Glimmer flick through shows. 'Just practising.'


	4. you can run but only do far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang play truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love! It really means the world to me.

Adora woke up yawning, a warm weight pressed against her back. She moved to get up but the warm weight persisted and, opening her drowsy eyes, she realised it was Catra. Catra's arms were wrapped around Adora's stomach, her face resting on Adora's spine. 

'Hey Catra.' She said, over her shoulder, trying to wake her roommate up. 'It's the morning.' 

Catra's long eyelashes fluttered as she opened her eyes, her dark undereye circles and light splatter of freckles making her all the more endearing. Adora realised she'd never seen her friend without makeup on before, she was beautiful. 

'Hey sleepy head.' She smiled. 'It's time to wake up.'

Catra suddenly scrambled backwards and Adora couldn't help but miss the warmth of her embrace. 

'I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-'

'Cuddle?' Adora finished. 'It's okay, I don't mind.'

'Really?' Catra asked. 

'Really.' Adora said. 'Actually, it's kind of nice.'

Adora could have sworn Catra blushed then but she wasn't sure. 

'Yes, well.' Catra said as she wandered into their ensuite bathroom (seriously, Glimmer is loaded). 'It won't happen again.'

Adora's heart sank, she just couldn't tell why.

'Okay.' She said.

***

They came down to breakfast in a better mood than last night, perhaps because of their agreement to put the kiss behind them, or because Bow cooked pancakes. 

Catra kissed Adora on the cheek as she sat down, picking up the syrup bottle and thoroughly drowning her pancakes in the liquid. Adora smiled and reached for the chocolate sauce.

'You guys are so cute!' Glimmer said as she dug into her own syrup and sprinkle covered breakfast. 'I can tell you two are made for each other.'

Adora blushed. 

'Yeah, we're really in love.' She said.

'How did you meet?' Bow asked. 

'We were roommates, assigned by the campus.' Catra answered, a statement that was technically true.

'We just couldn't leave each other alone.' Adora continued, a statement that was also technically true since they spent most of their time berating each other.

'Aww I'm so glad Adora's finally found someone.' Glimmer said, and she really did seem happy for her. It made Adora feel bad for tricking her like this. 

'Thanks Glimmer, and you Bow, it's really nice of you to have everyone over for Christmas.' Adora said.

'Don't mention it.' Bow replied. 

The problem was, Adora wanted to mention it. She would never tell her family but university wasn't all that great and the closest thing she had to a friend there was Catra. Despite their bickering both of them genuinely cared for the other, their insults never cut too deep and they always finished argumenrst with a few episodes of a TV show and takeaway pizza. Adora had been excited to escape her hometown, but she'd left behind Bow and Glimmer who were the two best people she knew and she couldn't work out if it was worth it.

Before Glimmer called her Christmas plans were a few Coca Colas and a sandwich. Adora wondered if she had ever really escaped at all, or just found herself a new cage. 

***

As they finished up their pancakes Glimmer got up from the table and threw herself down on the sofa dramatically, her pink fluffy hair bouncing as she did so.

'You guys want to play truth or dare?' She asked, clearly up to something.

'Hell yeah!' Catra grinned and sat down on the other sofa. 'I love truth or dare.'

Adora and Bow both sat down next to their partners (or in Catra and Adora's case, fake partners) and sighed. 

'Sure, why not.' Bow said and Adora nodded.

'Alright then!' Glimmer said. 'I'll go first, truth.'

'How long did you have a crush on Bow for?' Catra asked.

'Three years.' Glimmer said. 'Bow, your turn.'

They played a few rounds, the questions ranging from their favourite bands to their most embarrassing moments. Eventually it came back round to Adora.

'Truth.' Adora said.

'What's your favourite thing about Catra?' Bow asked.

'Oh,' Adora said, awkwardly looking over at her fake girlfriend. 'She's... Generous.' 

Catra seemed confused.

'She'll write me little notes when she knows I have an exam coming up to try and motivate me.' Adora continued. 'She leaves them in the bathroom and the kitchen.'

'I do do that.' Catra said, almost under her breath. 

'She'll watch a movie that she doesn't like because I seem sad and she knows it's one of my favourites.' Adora was on a roll now. 'She does my laundry if I've got a busy day. She's memorised how I have my coffee and my tea.'

Catra was caught off guard and Adora could tell. Without really thinking, she took Catra's hand in hers. 

'She's a really good roommate.' Adora finished and Catra was definitely blushing this time, no doubt about it. 

Glimmer and Bow looked like they were about to cry. 

'That's so sweet!' Bow said.

'Yeah.' Catra replied and she huddled a bit closer to Adora, their hands still intertwined. 'Yeah it is.' 

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door, Seahawk and Mermista were here.


	5. there's an ache in you put there by the ache in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra have an argument, secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Christmas has been busy (socially distanced busy dw) and I've been tired out. But here's the new chapter.

'Adora!' Seahawk yelled when he saw her. 'It's so good to see you!'

He ran forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Adora sunk into the hug, grinning. Glimmer and Bow clung to each other and warmly invited the couple in, taking their bags from them.

'I love you too, and you Mermista!'

Mermista leant on her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. 

'Yeah, it's cool to meet again, or whatever.' She muttered.

Adora could tell she was secretly happy though, an eye roll was the pinnacle of Mermista's affection so it was a good job that Seahawk was enthusiastic enough for both of them. 

Seahawk put his hand on a nervous Catra's arm.

'And you must be Catra!' He said.

'Yup.' Catra replied, exchanging a panicked glance with Adora. 'The one and only.'

Adora understood immediately. 

'Sorry about this guys but I just remembered I need to go take an important phone call.' Adora lied.

Catra caught on. 

'I'm going to go with you.' She smiled, but Adora could tell it was fake. Catra leaned up to kiss Adora on the cheek, it lacked any affection or playful cheer like their other kisses. 

They said their apologies and made their way down the hallway and up to the bedroom. When they finally had the door shut behind them Catra slid to the floor, her hands trembling as they clutched at her shirt. 

Adora tried to reach out but Catra waved her away. 

'I can't deal with this Adora.' She mumbled. 'It's all so overwhelming.' 

The cheerful fairylights that hung around the room suddenly felt garishly out of place. 

'This was your idea!' Adora said. 

'Yeah, to fake a relationship.' Catra said. 'But you're saying all of these real things and kissing me when the doors are closed. What does that mean Adora?'

'Do you like me?' Adora said and she felt like everything was sliding into place. A gleam of hope flickered in her chest as if a fire that she never knew had been there was suddenly fed. It filled every bone in her aching body. 

'No!' Catra yelled and she scrambled to her feet. Her whole form was trembling as she met Adora's wide eyes. 'I hate you Adora!' 

'Catra!' Adora said.

'I hate you! You think you're so great, you think you can play with people's emotions! I hate being here, I don't want to be surrounded by people I don't know all the time. What's wrong with you?' Catra threw herself down onto the bed and buried her face in a pillow. She was sobbing now, heaving with tears. 

'Fine then.' Adora said. 'We'll go home.' 

Catra glanced up only to see the door swinging on its hinges, Adora had gone back downstairs. 

*** 

It was cold outside. The wind bit at Adora's cheeks and arms as she walked down the street, everyone's lights and decorations an awful mockery of Adora's pain. She felt empty. Of course Catra didn't actually like Adora, who had gotten so caught up in the lie that she thought she could create the real thing. 

Now she found herself standing outside the old diner she used to visit with her friends, their booth lit up behind the glass. She pushed open the swinging doors and sat down in one of the chairs. How would she explain this to her friends? How could she explain how such an affectionate couple became the mess that was the real Adora and Catra?

She was so broken that she broke Catra. 

Suddenly she felt someone sit down next to her, someone warm. She felt a hand come to rest on hers.

'Hey Adora.' Catra said, the wobble in her voice heartbreakingly loud. 'It wasn't true.' 

'No, you were right.' Adora replied. 

'There's nothing wrong with you.' Catra said. 'Nothing is your fault Adora, it's all mine.'

'I hurt you.' Adora said. 'Somehow I hurt you before all of this Catra.'

'Yeah.' Catra said and she wouldn't meet Adora's eyes. 'But it's not your fault. I shouldn't have expected you to remember me, not when I've changed so much.'

'Wait remember you?' Adora asked.

'I went to your school Adora, but I left a few years before sixth form, and then when you didn't recognise me when we became roommates I didn't want to mention it. I felt embarrassed.' Catra muttered.

'Wait, you went to my school?' 

'Uh huh.' Catra said.

Adora put a hand on Catra's cheek, gentle and begging. 

'I'm so sorry.' Adora whispered. She remembered now, seeing Catra's two-toned eyes in the hallways and then again when she was gloriously drunk, sitting on the bleachers. Something about this moment felt familiar. 

'I'm sorry as well.' Catra replied, then she pressed forward so their lips met, chaste and light. Adora felt her eyes close but Catra had already pulled away. 

'We should get back.' Catra said. 

'Yeah,' Adora said, brushing her tingling lips with her fingers. 'We should.'


End file.
